Resorted
by Imp97
Summary: In his fourth year, everything seems normal to Harry. Until the sorting hat declares someone is going to be resorted. Sorting hat song by J.K Rowling- sadly not me
1. Chapter 1

Resorted

The students stared at it. So did the teachers. For a moment, there was silence. Then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song

_``A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindoor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders,_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtiues,_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindoor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did devide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindoor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind to see where you belong! ``_

The Great Hall broke into applause.

``It sung a different song with us`` Harry pointed out to Hermione and Ron who were sat either side of him. ``How come it's changed it? ``

``Well, it must have a pretty boring life, so it must spend all year coming up with a good song`` Said Ron. Then, straight after 'Ackerely, Stewart' had been sorted,

``Yeah. I guess that makes sense. `` Harry murmured, whilst watching Malcom Baddock being sorted into Slytherin. Hermione, who had been silent up till then asked

``I wonder who we'll get this year. `` But before Harry could answer, he hear an exited

``Hi Harry! `` In his ear. Collin Creevey, a third- year, who (to Harry's annoyance) practically worshipped him, was stood behind him, beaming. ``Harry guess what? My brother Dennis is starting this year! Do you reckon he'll make it into Gryffindoor? ``Then `` Dennis! Over here! Harry can you believe it? He's made it into Gryffindoor! `` Now Collin started introducing Harry to Dennis, so Harry started staring at the sorting hat (currently sorting 'McDonald, Natalie') so intensely that it should burst into flame.

Finally, after 'Whitby, Kevin' had been sorted into Hufflepuff, the hat went limp and Professor McGonagall prepared to pick it (and the 3 legged stool on which all the first-years had been sorted) up and put it to the side. But the hat, to everyone's surprise, sat up (Harry wasn't sure whether to call it sitting up) and demanded in a loud voice

``Place me down again, upon my dear stool, as the sorting has yet to be finished. `` Was anyone forgotten? Had anyone been left behind? How was it possible? Then the hat began again

`` I told you that I never sorted

A single student wrong.

But I dare say I take it back

For the impossible has happened.

A student has change where they should be,

So don't sound the dinner gong,

For some sorting there is to do.

So come forward Harry Potter,

That student is you. ``

Everyone gasped. Everyone stared. Nobody spoke.

Harry felt like a Dementor was breathing down his neck, forcing him to stay sat down. He disobeyed the Dementor and shuffled slowly towards the front. Everyone's eyes followed him. He stumbled several times, but managed to catch himself before he hit the floor. He had now reaches the front. He jammed the hat over his ears.

The voice spoke in his ear

``Yes… Hmmm… Very interesting… your bravery has been replaced by selfishness, your modesty by arrogance. I NOW DECLARE YOU SLYTHERIN!``


	2. Chapter 2

Resorted

Everyone gasped.

``Now, now, settle down everybody. `` It was Dumbledore who said this ``Harry, would you like to take a seat? `` As Harry turned to sit back down between Ron and Hermione, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He spun round.

`` Congratulations Potter. There's a space next to Malfoy. `` Snape's black eyes stared into his and he didn't at all sound like he was congratulating him. Reluctantly, Harry sat down. Malfoy jabbed him in the ribs

``Don't think you'll get away with this Potter. `` He snarled. Whispering had broken out.

``Quiet! `` Dumbledore's voice had been magically magnified. ``This year, Hogwarts is privileged enough to hold one of the greatest wizarding tournaments of all times: The Triwizard Tournament! `` His voice echoed around the hall. `` Now, please put your hands together for Durmstrang, and their headmaster, Karkaroff. `` He sounded distracted as he said this. The doors flew open. Boys wearing thick, fur-lined coats and hats walked in. Behind them, came Karkaroff. He had a scowl on his face and a funny goatee beard on his chin. Next to him walked a broad-shouldered student who somehow seemed familiar to Harry. He was just starting to wonder where he had seen his face when someone shouted

``Krum! It's Victor Krum! `` Everyone instantly recognised him. The hall filled with shouts of

``Krum! Please! Can I have your autograph? `` And `` Victor, Victor! Over here! Come sit with us! `` But they were all silenced when all the Durmstrang students went and sat at the Slytherin table. Victor Krum was sat 3 people down from Harry, between two other Durmstrang students. Dumbledore was shaking hands with Karkaroff.

When everyone had quietened down, Dumbledore spoke again

`` Now, please welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Madame Maxime! `` The doors opened yet again to reveal girls, all dressed in blue, elegant clothes and their tall headmistress. She was so tall that she even towered over Hagrid! She had a long nose, long fingers and a long coat. Pretty much everything about her was long except for her hair, which ended just above her shoulders.

But Harry wasn't really taking any of this in. He was still dazed. What had he done? He wasn't selfish was he? After all, he'd chosen not to use the philosopher's stone. Was he arrogant? He didn't think so. He hoped not. Then why had the hat sorted him into Slytherin? Did it hold some sort of grudge? Had it been bewitched? If it had been, by who? And why?


	3. Chapter 3

The feast had finished. Everyone had eaten as much as they could. Everyone except Harry. All he had eaten was a cold turkey sandwich. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were starting to file out of the hall. Some Hogwarts students were too. Then

``Potter. A word if you don't mind. `` Professor McGonagall was stood behind him. ``Professor Snape will show you the way to the common room and he will also show you to your dorm. I shall arrange for your trunk to be sent over. `` She was about to say more but Harry was bursting with questions ``Professor, why have I been resorted? The hat must have been tampered with! Will I have to stay in Slytherin forever? `` He was about to ask more but she interrupted him. ``Those, Potter, are questions I cannot answer. But I am sure the hat has not been tampered with, however I will ask Professor Moody to check in case. `` Harry was about to argue but she stared again ``Just do it Potter. The hat has never been wrong. `` And gave him a cold glare.

Harry was now following Professor Snape down the corridor to the Slytherin common room. He did, of course, know where it is but it was best if Snape didn't know that and it was best if it stayed that way. The common room was long, narrow and looked like it could be underground. Green lamps hung from the ceiling and a fire crackled in a carved fireplace.

``You will be in a dorm with Malfoy. `` Harry had nearly forgotten Snape was there, as he blended into the darkness perfectly with his black, bat like robes. The password to get in had been 'Pureblood'. They obviously didn't change their passwords regularly as it had been the same when Harry and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle so that they could find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. But that didn't matter now. Share a room with Draco, the one person he hated more than Dudley?

The dorm was up a narrow staircase. It was set out exactly the same as the Gryffindoor dorms, just without windows. The walls were made of rough stone and the same green lamps hung from the ceiling.

Harry nearly jumped as he heard a voice coming from the bed to his left. Then he recognised it as Draco Malfoy's drawl.

``So Potter, the new Slytherin. You don't deserve to be here. Why don't you just go back to your, mudblood loving house? Oh yeah, I forgot, they abandoned you. It's just a pity they sent you here. `` Anger was now bubbling up inside Harry.

``Look. I didn't choose this. And there is nothing wrong with muggle-borns. My mother was one an-`` Draco interrupted him `` A lot of good it did her didn't it? I just hope the same happens to Granger! ``


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had slept well. He was about to turn over to see if Ron was awake when he opened his eyes. His usual crimson curtains were emerald green. He remembered. And groaned. If he wanted to catch Ron and Hermione in private before their first lesson, he would have to go now. Five minutes later, he was dressed and at the dining hall. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had still been asleep. Harry waited at the steps in front of the Gryffindoor common room. He didn't know the new password. After what seemed like a year to Harry (it was only 5 minutes) the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Ron climbed out.

``Harry! It's crazy isn't it? `` Ron greeted him.

``I know, yeah. Absolutely mental! `` Harry answered back. Ron started again ``I mean that is so amazing! I would do anything for that! `` Harry was now really confused? What was he talking about? Joining Slytherin? That was the opposite of amazing! Then Ron answered his question ``I mean Krum. Victor Krum. Actually sat on your table what, 3 seats down from you? I can't believe it! `` Ron was about to say more, probably asking if Harry had Krum's signature but Harry cut in `` Amazing? You call getting sorted into Slytherin amazing? I have to share a dorm with Malfoy! I can't even play quidditch! Even if I did try out, they'd never let me in! Yeah. Great. Thanks. `` Ron had now gone pale. ``Mate! I didn't mean it that way! Of course its rubbish that you've been resorted! I mean, why would the hat do that? I'm sure you could talk to Dumbl-`` ``Dumbledore won't do anything. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall! She told me just to go with it! Great friend I've got. Thinks of quidditch before his mate. `` Ron was shaking his head ``Honest Harry, I'm sorry! I just forgot! `` ``Forgot? Forgot that your friend isn't in the same house as you anymore? Oh yeah. You probably wouldn't want a friend who's in Slytherin. Well I'm sorry I wasted your time. `` Harry stormed off. He ignored Ron shouting for him to come back. He ignored the fact that he had Transfiguration next. He just needed some time to himself. He headed for the room of requirement.

_I need somewhere where I won't be disturbed I need somewhere where I won't be disturbed I need somewhere where I won't be disturbed_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was trying to avoid Ron. He didn't want all the

``OMG Harry, I'm so sorry! `` He was also generally avoiding all the Gryffindor students. They'd all make a big fuss.

He felt lonely. Hermione would side with Ron. So would Ginny. And he wasn't in the mood for Fred and George's jokes. Who was there to talk to? Someone who would actually understand him. Someone who wouldn't tell him he'd been too harsh to Ron. Then he remembered. He had Sirius. It was lunch break and he had finished his potions essay yesterday, so he decided to go outside. There wasn't much to write so he didn't have much trouble putting it into words.

_``Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you? I'm not so great. The sorting hat decided to resort me into Slytherin and I don't know why! It told me I have become arrogant and selfish! I haven't have I? But now I have to share a dorm with Malfoy, and I can't play in a quidditch team anymore! And all the teachers stare at me when they think I'm not looking! I've asked if the hat has been tampered with but Professor McGonagall looked like I'd just suggested that Voldermort never killed anyone! And all Ron's bothered about is the fact that I got to sit 3 seats down from Victor Krum! And Hermione and everyone else are going to make a huge fuss!_

_I don't even know how long I'm going to be in Slytherin for!_

_From,_

_Harry ``_

He was quite pleased with his letter, so he went to send Hedwig off with it.

He went back to the common room. Hedwig might only take a day, but then again she might take 3, it depended on how far away Sirius was.

He dropped onto his bed and let his thoughts wander. He thought about the Triwizard cup. He wondered who was going to get chosen. Krum would, no doubt. He wasn't sure about who was going to get chosen from Beauxbatons, but he would bet that Cederic Diggory, from Hufflepuff, or a tall, blond haired boy (whose name he didn't know) would get chosen as the Hogwarts champion.

Harry was just beginning to enjoy the peace when Malfoy slouched in.

``So Potter. Enjoying your new house? I hope not. Then you can go back to where you came from. See, I am looking forward to double potions tomorrow, you know with all the Gryffindors there. Not that I want to see them, of course. I just want to see what they think of their favourite Potter boy now! ``

Harry groaned. They did have double potions with Gryffindor tomorrow. At least he didn't have to keep avoiding them because avoiding people is very hard work, especially if those people are trying to find you.

**Please vote in my poll, as I can`t decide weather Draco and Harry should make friends or not!**


	6. Chapter 6

Double potions the next day was totally different to what Harry was expecting. It wasn't that it was easier, or that Snape had suddenly decided to like Harry (He'd actually decided to hate him even more), it was the way the Gryffindors were behaving towards him. He was expecting them to say how annoying it was; now they were missing a seeker in their quidditch team, or now they didn't have anyone to do their ridiculous divination homework with. But instead most of them were avoiding eye contact, they weren't speaking to him and they generally ignored him. Even Ron did. It was only Neville and Hermione who were the same as always, Neville asking for help with his numbing potion and Hermione telling him he had added too many Lacewings.

It was now only half an hour to go till the lesson was over and then they would all go to the Great Hall to find out who had been selected by the Goblet of Fire to be the school champion. Everyone had now ladled some of their potion into flasks and was now carrying it to the front for Snape when Malfoy bumped into Harry. They both dropped their flasks and toppled to the floor. Harry's hands instantly went numb. He must have fallen in the puddle of potion. All the class had turned round to them now. Then the huge bat (Snape) flew in.

``Now, now. What's this? Potter. Malfoy. Go to the broom cupboard now. Fetch a broom each. You will clean up your mess. Then you may join everyone else again. `` Malfoy was about to argue

``But Sir, my hands are numb! `` ``That wouldn't be the case if you hadn't decided to spill numbing potion all over yourself. Here are the keys. Now go. `` Harry and Malfoy left.

With fumbling hands, Malfoy inserted the key into the lock and swung the door open. It was a large broom cupboard, about as big as Harry's room at the Dursley's house and right in the far left corner, there stood 2 worn brooms. Not flying ones. Cleaning ones. They looked like they hadn't been used in years. Both Harry and Malfoy tried to grab the newer of the two. Harry got there first. He went back to the door and pulled at the handle. It wouldn't budge.

``Oi, Malfoy. The door's jammed. `` Then to the door `` _Alohamora_`` nothing happened. ``_Repairo_`` It still wouldn't move. ``Malfoy! It's not locked or jammed, what do you recon's wrong with it? `` ``Maybe you've broken it with your ugly face. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't banned mirrors at Hogwarts yet! `` Then, realising that if they couldn't get out, he would be locked in there until someone got them out he whispered` _`Alohamora_ `` ``You think I haven't tried that yet? Hopefully it isn't a spell-proof door. _Reducto_. What the hell is wrong with this door? ``

Ten minutes later, after what seemed like hundreds of _Reducto_s, _Repairo_s, _Alohamora_s and _Flipendo_s later, they had to face the truth.

`` So. I don't think there's any other way to put it. We're stuck. How long do you think it'll be until someone tries to come and find us? `` Harry asked. Malfoy groaned. ``Well, they'll all be in the Great Hall now. So, probably around 2 hours. Oh my god. I'm gonna be spending 2 fucking hours locked in a cupboard with you! That is, unless you have another amazing idea? `` Harry slowly shook his head ``Great. Just great. I'm going to be spending 2 hours in a cupboard with the only person I hate more than that blood traitor, Weasley! ``

**What happens next is up to what you guys want to happen. Please vote in my poll to help me decide weather Harry and Draco should make friends, or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

``So Potter, tell me. What is it like to live with people who aren't your parents? `` Harry replied, after a long silence

``Well, I guess for some people it's probably ok. But my aunt and uncle hate me. So does my cousin. You know, they told me that my parents died in a car-crash! They never even told me that they were wizards! `` Malfoy looked confused. ``What's a car? ``

``What? You don't know what a car is? `` Malfoy slowly shook his head

``Seriously? Well, it's like a horse carriage, just instead of getting pulled by horses; it gets powered by a motor. No offence, but how do you not know that? `` Malfoy's cheeks turned slightly pink

``Well, you see I was always told muggles and everything about them are dirty, so the less I know about them, the better. I don't really agree though. `` Now it was Harry's turn to be confused

``Didn't you try to find out yourself? `` Draco shook his head

``You don't seem to know my father very well. When I was 5 he took my teddy bear off me. When he found out that I'd got it back again, he locked me in the cellar for a day. What do you think he would have done if I went and found out about muggles? He probably would have beaten me up and then locked me in the cellar straight after! Now I don't know about you Potter, but in my opinion, that's just not worth the trouble. `` He explained.

``Well, it seems like I'm not the only one. My uncle has a fit every time I even mention magic, owl post, or anything he considers as abnormal! `` Harry said. `` So, do your parents spend a lot of time with you? The Dursleys try to spend as little time as possible with me. They were really glad when they found out Hogwarts was a boarding school. But then, so was I. `` Draco thought for a moment then replied

`` Well, my father doesn't spend a lot of time with me. And when he does, he's always telling me how important it is not to be weak. And that he will beat all the weakness out of me. My mother is better. She spends more time with me. She doesn't tell father when I'm weak. But she's still scared of him. She still does what he says. So the most fun we have together is when she plays wizard chess with me. `` He sounded sad when he said this ``But my father is getting worse… he's starting to spend more time with Rodulphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. And they have a sick sense of humour. They think it's fun to torture muggles. And soon they'll expect me to join in too. And I don't want to. All I want is for him to ca-`` he stopped abruptly ``Not a word to anyone Potter. Do you understand me? `` he hissed. But he still looked sad.

Harry knew what he'd been about to say. Draco Malfoy just wanted his father to care more. Harry understood. If the Dursleys cared, then maybe he would have never lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Maybe he wouldn't have hated Dudley. Maybe he wouldn't have (accidentally) made Aunt Marge blow to the size of an elephant. Maybe he wouldn't even mind calling her Aunt Marge. Maybe he woudn't be a wiz-. He stopped himself. Even if the Dursleys cared, he would still be a wizard.

**I have decided to let Harry and Draco make friends... for now...**

**Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had been thinking. He was sat on an upturned bucket. Questions were swirling around his head. He glanced up at Malfoy, who was sat on a dusty broom service box. Harry decided to ask. This wasn't a question he could ask Hermione about.

``Malfoy. `` Harry waited for Draco to look up from the ground. ``Malfoy. No offence or anything, but why do you like Professor Snape? `` This was a question Harry would never be able to answer himself. Malfoy looked up again and answered

``Why do you like Granger? Why do I like Snape? I expect you like Granger because she does your homework for you and because she's not exactly ugly. Why do I like Snape? I don't. But if he knew that he would tell my father and he thinks highly of him. If he were to find out that I despise the teacher who breathes down my neck and encourages me to tease those with a lower blood status than me, well, then I would probably be sat here waiting for my next howler to explode in the Great Hall where everyone is listening. Does that answer your question Potter? `` Harry nodded. ``Good. Now it's my turn to ask you a question. `` He let these words sink in, probably expecting an argument. When he didn't get one, he continued ``Why does Snape hate you so much? I mean you are a quite hate-able person sometimes, but he hated you the second you first entered the Great Hall. Why? `` This was a question Harry hadn't been expecting, however, he answered it.

``Well, Snape, my mother and my father were all in the same year as each other at Hogwarts. My father and Snape resented each other. My father and his friends teased him and used his spells against him. And Snape and my mother already knew each other before Hogwarts. And I think Snape had a crush on her. So when my parents started going out, he hated my father even more. And Snape sees me as a mini version of my father. I'm not sure if there was more to it or less to it, but that's how I think it was. ``

Harry found it hard imagining this as he explained. He knew what Snape looked like. He knew what his parents looked like. He just didn't know what his parents were like. He didn't know if they were funny or serious. He didn't know if they were spoilsports or daredevils. Worst of all he didn't know why it had been them. Why did they have to be killed? Were they such a threat? Was he? What had stopped Voldemort from succeeding all those months ago?


	9. Chapter 9

They had been sat in silence for quite a while. To Harry it seemed like hours but in reality it had only been 10 minutes. Then Malfoy spoke up

``I can't believe this. Snape treated us like servants. House elves even. Why should we clean it up with a broom when we could just clear it up with a flick of our wands? House elves. How dare he treat us like this he shoul- `` Harry interrupted.

``I've got an idea. How we could get out. House elves can apparate everywhere. We could do side-along apparition with them. I've done it before with Mr Weasley. You just have to hold on to their arm really tightly. `` ``Yes, Potter. But you're forgetting something. How are we going to get a house elf to apparate in here in the first place? How do we know that it would help us? `` But Harry already had an answer for this. ``_Dobby_. `` He called out. There was a sharp crack. Dobby appeared next to Harry.

``Harry Potter called. `` Dobby bowed low. So low, that his long nose was pressed against the dusty ground. He straightened up. He turned his large, green eyes to Malfoy. ``Master Malfoy. `` But he did not bow. Harry then asked the question ``Dobby. Can you get us out of here? Just to the common room? `` ``Dobby must do everything he can to help Harry Potter. Dobby can free Harry Potter and his _friend_ from this cupboard. `` He held out his arms. One to Harry, one to Malfoy. They both took them. With a crack, they disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

They landed outside the Slytherin common room. Harry let go of Dobby.

``Thanks Dobby. `` Dobby bowed

``Dobby will never be able to repay Harry Potter! Harry Potter made Dobby a free elf! `` Malfoy snorted at this

``Repay him. Well, it makes it sound like we were horrible to you. Like we treated you like dirt. What do you expect? You're a house elf. Not like somebody was planning on throwing a party for you. House elves are born servants. And they should stay that way. `` During his rant, Dobby was tugging at his large ears. Harry was about to interrupt Malfoy, to tell him that house elves deserve better, when Malfoy started again `` Of course that's what my father thinks. I expect my mother thinks the same. But my mother probably couldn't even boil an egg. She's never had to. There were always house elves there to do it for her. House elves that were taught to cook the day they were born. `` He turned to Dobby ``I'm sorry I treated you like I did. My father would of thought of me as week if I had treated you in any other way. And you know how badly he punishes me. I know it's not much of an excuse, but Dobby I'm really sorry I treated you like I did. And I'm sorry you suffered for it. `` Dobby's huge eyes were now brimming with tears. He sobbed `` Master Malfoy! Thank you! It means a lot to Dobby, it does! `` Malfoy smiled at this. Then, with a crack, Dobby disappeared.

``Potter. Who do you think got chosen as the Hogwarts champion? I bet it's Krum from Durmstrang. You know my father wanted to send me there? But my mother thought it was too far away. Lucky she did. That Karkaroff doesn't seem to treat anyone who isn't famous that well. At least Dumbledore still treats us well, even though it's obvious that he favors you. `` And with that, he turned and went into the common room.

**You guys are probably thinking that I've just changed Draco for no reason. I haven't. He has a reason for why he said what he said.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry went and sat on his bed. Malfoy was sat on his, whilst scribbling a letter to his mother. Harry was confused. And slightly worried. Why had Draco said that to Dobby? If Malfoy regretted something, he wouldn't say about it. Especially not if it came to how he had treated his old house elf. But what worried Harry most was that Malfoy had said something bad about his mother. Malfoy had never said anything bad about his mother. What had made him say those things? If anyone else had said it, Harry wouldn't have batted an eyelash. But this was Draco Malfoy. Regretting something, saying something bad about his mother _and_ apologizing, well, that was extremely un-Dracoish.

Harry glanced up. Malfoy was still writing. Then he stood up and left the letter on his bed, as it sounded like Crabbe had just come into the common room and was calling for Malfoy. Harry debated whether or not to read Malfoy's letter. He decided to go for it. Maybe Draco had written why he had acted so out of character. He checked to see where Malfoy was. Good. He was just leaving the common room with Crabbe. Harry picked up the letter.

_Dear mother,_

_As I have told you, Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin. Today, during double potions, we both accidentally knocked over our numbing potions. Professor Snape sent us to go and get brooms from the brooms cupboard so we can clear up! You must tell father that. Anyway, when we went into the broom cupboard, we got locked in. We both tried loads of spells, but it was one of those spell-proof cupboards. Nobody knew we were locked in because they were in the Great Hall and they probably thought that we were still cleaning up. Then Potter had the idea to call Dobby, as that house is completely loyal to him since he made him a free elf. Dobby apparated us out. Then I don't know what came over me. I started apologizing to Dobby because of the way I treated him. I don't know why. I guess I just don't want to end like Grandma, because Holly apparated into the Ministry of Magic with her vanishing cabinet. And now she's in Azkaban. Please don't tell father. I think Potter thought I was acting a bit weird, as he was giving me odd looks._

_Please write back soon,_

_Draco._

Harry was no longer confused or worried. He understood why Malfoy had done it. It must be horrible having your grandmother in Azkaban and knowing that your parents could end there too, just because you made the same mistake as he. Harry shook his head. He couldn't start sympathizing with Malfoy. He wouldn't.

Harry heard footsteps coming towards the dorm. Hastily, he threw the letter back onto Malfoy's bed, jumped back onto his own bed, and tried to look like he was making a start on his Charms essay.

Malfoy stormed in. His face went pale as he saw his letter, which was about 5 inches away from where it had been.

``Potter. You haven't read my letter have you? Because it was personal. ``

``No. `` ``Then why is it half a meter away from where it was when I left? `` ``Oh, because one of those nasty flies you get down here landed on my leg so I whacked it with my book. I think it must have wafted it to the side a bit. `` Harry hoped Malfoy wouldn't see through his lie. To his relief, he didn't as he picked up his letter, folded it and put it in an envelope. He then walked out. Harry breathed out. That could have gone wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

The days seemed to go by agonizingly slowly; yet, they still went by. Harry fought himself through every day. Every day he had to sit at the Slytherin table. Every day people whispered behind his back. Every day his old friends ignored him. Every day. And it was now mid-November. The champions had been chosen: Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory. The first task would be held today.

``This way please! `` Professor McGonagall was leading them into the Forbidden Forest. Professor McGonagall was now attempting to guide them to the nearest stalls of the large, wooden arena that was appearing in front of them ``Now, it doesn't matter wh- WEALSEY! Put that down at once! `` The Weasley twins had attempted to lift the Champion's tent up using _Wingardium Leviosa_. Harry smiled. They were the only ones who hadn't changed their attitude towards Harry.

Harry sat down. The middle of the arena appeared to be just a large space filled with differently sized rocks. The judging panel was on Harry's left. Of the five chairs, only one was taken. Barty Crouch was sat in his and was staring at a pile of eggs in the middle of the arena that Harry hadn't noticed. The eggs were large, about half a meter tall. Amongst the 5 or 6 eggs, there lay a golden egg. The golden egg was roughly the same size as the normal eggs and there seemed to be something scratched in, but Harry couldn't tell what because he was too far away.

``May I have your attention please? `` Ludo Bagman was stood at the judge's panel and was magnifying his voice with his wand ``Welcome to the first task! In today's task, the champions will have to get the golden egg, which holds a clue to the next task. The egg, as you can see, is also amongst other eggs. These eggs will be guarded by a dragon. The champions will receive marks for how they reach the egg. They will also gain marks for what condition the other eggs are in. The task is complete when the champion is in possession of his or her egg. First up, we have Cedric Diggory, and the Swedish Short-Snout! ``

First, they let the dragon into the arena. It was huge and had silvery, blue skin. A cannon fired. Cedric entered the arena. The dragon noticed him instantly. Cautiously, he crept towards the eggs. The dragon opened its mouth and breathed red, hot fire at Cedric. He dived behind a rock. This turned into a pattern: Cedric creeps up, dragon breathes fire, and Cedric hides. He seemed to notice that this wasn't getting him any ware, so Cedric transfigured a rock into a small cocker spaniel. The distraction worked. Cedric was just about to reach for the egg when the dragon turned its attention back to him and sent a huge stream of fire at him. This time, Cedric didn't have a rock to hide behind. The crowd gasped as Cedric took the blast in the face. The entire left side was burnt. Then the cannon sounded again. Cedric had the egg in his left hand. Healers rushed into the arena to help Cedric. Dragonologists started tugging at the chains of the dragon, whilst trying to avoid its fiery breath.

``Next up ladies and gentlemen, we have Fleur Delacour and the Welsh Common Green. ``

The arena was now empty, except for the pile of dragon eggs, which now had a golden egg again. The dragon, was well, green. Fleur entered. She instantly jumped behind a rock. Then she sent a spell at it. It must have been a powerful sleeping charm, as the dragon slumped to the ground. She picked her way through the rocks. When she was about 2 meters away from the nest, the dragon let out a loud snore. And with it, a jet of fire. This caught Fleur's skirt. With a screech, she extinguished it. Then, she continued to the nest. She picked up the egg and the cannon sounded.

``Now, last but not least, Victor Krum and the Chinese Fireball! ``

The dragon was scarlet and had a fringe of golden spikes around its face. Victor sent a spell straight at his eye. Harry was about to ask Neville next to him if he had misaimed his spell when he realised that that seemed to be just what Victor wanted. The dragon's eyes were swollen and closed and it was stumbling around.

``Krum used the conjunctivitis curse. `` He murmured to Neville. Just as Victor was about to jump into the middle of the arena and make a grab for the egg, the dragon stripped and, to keep its balance, put its foot down. It just happened to put it down on half of the eggs. When the Chinese Fireball lifted its foot, all that was left of those eggs was a yolky mess with bits of shell. Victor leaped over rocks towards the remaining eggs. The cannon sounded. All the champions had successfully completed their first task. The next task would take place in February.


	13. Chapter 13

Everybody was still talking about the first task and how Victor won. Until they announced that the Yule Ball would be held on Christmas day. The girls were already talking about what they were wearing even though they still had three weeks. Victor Krum's fans were all trying to draw his attention to them, as the champions and their partners open the ball. But, to the disappointment of the fans, Victor didn't seem that interested.

Harry generally wasn't that bothered about the ball. The only highlight the ball showed for him was that the Weird Sisters would be playing there. He had never been the sort to wear dress robes and dance. The only problem was that to get into the ball, you needed a date. And since his resorting, Harry's popularity had plummeted.

There was no way Harry would ask any of the Slytherin girls to the ball- they all looked like hags and acted like he was one. Most of the Gryffindoor girls hated him- as if it was his fault that he got resorted. And the ones that didn't; they were just ignoring him. The Hufflepuff girls would all be trying to get Cedric to take them. That only left Ravenclaw. Harry put his spoon of porridge down. He knew exactly who to ask. No-one else would want to go with her. In fact, Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted to- there was a high probability that she would turn up wearing a ridiculous hat and then claim it would protect her from Wrackspurts. He would still ask her. After all, you can't go to the Yule Ball every day.

**I've got a certain person in mind- I hope I gave enough hints so that you can guess**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry gasped. The Great Harry looked stunning. Sparkling on the walls was some sort of silver frost and hundreds of mistletoe and ivy garlands crossed under the black, starry ceiling. Harry offered his arm to Luna. She was wearing what looked like a lilac dress which had been viciously attacked by scissors. It didn't look that bad; it just looked weird.

``Uum, Luna; you don't want to dance do you? `` He asked. Harry didn't particularly want to dance but he thought it would be rude not to ask seeing as she was watching somebody dance with Victor Krum. This somebody seemed rather familiar. She was wearing a floaty, blue dress and her hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Harry gasped. It was Hermione.

``Harry? `` He glanced back over to Luna. Had she said something? He couldn't remember. But she started again ``I'm happy just watching. Dancing attracts Drizbeez, you see. `` She said this in her usual dreamy way. He was just about to ask what Drizbeez are, but there was no need for that `` they are actually quite similar to Wrackspurts; just they make you really dizzy. `` She explained, as if it were an important fact for life.

They started heading for one of the lantern-lit tables. When they sat down, an empty plate, menu and some cutlery appeared.

``Luna, how does this work? `` He asked. He didn't understand how the food would get from his menu onto the plate.

``You mean how to order the food? `` He nodded. ``It's simple. You just tell the plate what you want. `` She looked down at her plate. ``Pork chops `` she told it. Juicy pork chops and a side salad appeared on her plate. Harry nodded.

``Goulash. `` He told his plate, which instantly turned into a bowl and filled itself. The food tasted excellent. Even better than normal.

Harry was just on the verge of being bored, when an amplified screech echoed through the hall. All heads turned to the lead singer of the Weird Sisters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to say, I'm sorry I've not updated in over a week, but I was away and didn't have a computer where I went.**

**Oh, the first song isn't by me (it's in the film) but the second one is! Hope you like this chapter!**

``Everybody! I want to see your hands up! `` He shouted ``Are you ready to rock and roll?! `` The answering roar so load it hurt Harry's ears. Then they started

`_`Move your body like a hairy troll,_

_Learn to rock and roll, _

_Spin around like a crazy elf, _

_Dancin' by himself _``

Harry didn't quite understand why everyone was so obsessed with this band. It was just a normal band with abnormal lyrics. He'd heard far weirder lyrics coming from Dudley's radio. He spun round. Someone had elbowed him. Not that it hurt, but he felt weird not looking to see who it was. Luna was stood there. Well, not really stood, she was probably dancing but to Harry it just looked like she was clawing the air.

``Luna, what are you doing? `` He asked. It was worth a try. She would just be embarrassing herself.

``Drizbeez. They're everywhere. `` She said, as if it explained it all. ``Then why are you doing that? `` He hoped she wouldn't feel offended if that _was _supposed to be dancing. ``I'm allergic to them. Daddy that they don't like it if you move your hands above your head in their presence. You should try it `` Harry was just about to object and tell her how weird it looked, but he was drowned out by another roar went through the crowd. The song had finished.

``Now everybody, this is a brand new song that nobody has ever heard before! Are you ready for this? You'd better be coz this will blow you off your feet! Here we go; it's called The Minister Who Couldn't Dance! ``

``_The Minister he was a bloke he was,_

_Never ever broke he was, _

_Yet in his life he had everything,_

_ He even had a wife who dance and could sing!_

_And one day, wife and all,_

_He went to the Grand Duke of Kent's _

_Great big ball._

_Everyone sung,_

_Everyone danced,_

_But if you glanced, _

_At the side,_

_You would see him try to hide._

_Then wife, she said_

_Oh, Rodger dear,_

_Why don't you come dance over here?_

_She dragged him off to the dance floor, _

_Right to the middle,_

_This next part, it ain't no riddle:_

_He tried to dance; he did the funky chicken,_

_When all his mates looked really stricken,_

_He stopped. He tried. But he couldn't do the jive_

_So…._

_The Minister couldn't dance! Woo!_

_Yeah! ``_

At this point, nobody was standing completely still. Most people were swaying at least. Harry smiled at Luna

``This has got to be the best Yule Ball ever! `` ``I agree! `` Harry was just about to say something else, but instead he decided to sing along with the chorus of the song

``_ He tried to dance; he did the funky chicken,_

_When all his mates looked really stricken,_

_He stopped. He tried. But he couldn't do the jive_

_So…._

_The Minister couldn't dance! Woo!_

_Yeah! ``_

Everybody had joined in at this point, and the only person sat down was a grumpy looking Ron.

``Now everybody, I know you're all very excited, well ya should be, coz we are gonna play you our favorite song: Magic Works! ``


	16. Chapter 16

"Page one five nine. The Draught of Dry Water. This for those like Longbottom, who can't perform a simple water repelling charm. That is if they can brew this tricky potion." Snape smirked as a groan went through the class. "You have one hour." Another groan.

"Preserved grease. Where are we supposed to get that from? I didn't even know it existed! " Harry muttered

"Well look no further." Malfoy nodded towards Snape, who was pacing round the front of the classroom. "He could sell his own for a living. 'Snape's preserved grease' I doubt anyone would buy it. Who would buy part of _him_? " Harry smirked "The Dursleys probably would. They'd say they only want the best. But I guess with grease, you can only get the worst. And the source i-"

"Right behind you. Detention Potter. And you Malfoy. My office at 6. You require only your wands. "

Draco chuckled "I wonder if he's going for the 'Greasiest Slimeball' prize. He'd win no doubt. "

* * *

"Enter"

He pushed open the door. "Potter. Malfoy. I take it you know why you're here. You will be going through all Madam Pomfrey's medical records. If they are blots in the ink you will rewrite them. If you do not finish tonight, you will come back tomorrow. If you do not finish tomorrow you will come back again on Friday. Understood? I will leave you to it. "He turned and slammed the door behind him.

"What year shall we start on? 1972. That's the earliest. My parents were in their second year. So was Snape." Harry said. He pulled out the first record.

"**Date**: 11th December 1972

**Name**: Frank Longbottom.

**Incident**: Slipped on an icy puddle of water and knocked head on rock. Fainted.

**Cure**: Rest and headache ointment.

Looks like Neville wasn't the only clumsy one in the family! "Harry started copying out Frank's record again as it had been smudged. Draco reached for a record.

"Benjy Fenwick. 13th December 1972. Fell off his broom during Quidditch. That's boring. "He then started copying it out again. After several boring records stating people choking on pumpkin juice, doing spells with broken wands or people accidentally transfiguring their partner's nose into a pincushion, Draco read aloud

"19th March 1973. Severus Snape. Accidentally spillt the Draught of Living Death over his hand. Hasn't been able to feel it for the past 3 hours. Cure: Wiggenweld Potion. Hahaha. I would have paid to see that!"

"Same! Look at this one! Lily Evans. Ran round a corner and bumped heads with James Potter. Severe headache. Then; James Potter. Ran round a corner and bumped into Lily Evans. Severe headache. If I get headaches that easily, I'd spend my entire time with the Dursleys with a 'severe' headache!"

* * *

The next 2 hours passed faster than Harry would have thought, considering it was a detention. But there were some really stupid reasons for why people came to Madame Pomfrey. And when Snape came in again, he looked disappointed that they'd finished.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now only 1 week till the next task. The champions had now retreated to the library. They obviously knew what the next task was or they were just amazing at pretending they did. But they refused to tell even their best friends. Victor and Fleur said they didn't want somebody to tell the other champions and help them. Cedric said he wanted it to be a surprise. But everyone else was getting impatient. Everybody wanted to know. Rumours were going round about underwater adventures, journeys through the forbidden forest and battles with ogres. No doubt the Weasley twins had started these.

Harry was exited. He was looking forward to the next task. And to his potions lesson. He and Draco had put some itching ointment in Snape's pumpkin juice. So halfway through the lesson, Snape should start spluttering, choking and then eventually he'd leave the lesson and then they could just go and have a free period.

* * *

"Potter. Why is your potion lilac? It should be magenta. Have you done all of the steps? "

"Yes Sir" "Even step number three? 'Before adding to potion, dice the Baneberries'. Even that Potter? " "No Sir. " "Then you may clear away your in-" He made a weird face. He clawed his throat. Harry smirked. "Sir?" "Not now Potter." He looked like he was choking. Then he shouted "Class dismissed whilst I visit Madam Pomfrey. When I find out who did thi-" he choked. The class roared as he swept out the room.

**Sorry the chapter's so short! The next one will be longer! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been on holiday. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Nobody really knew what the second task was about. The champions still hadn't told anyone what they had found out from their golden eggs. The only clue was that the stands, which were nearly full, were facing the lake. Harry was in one of the stands further to the left. He looked round to see where Ron and Hermione were. He hadn't properly talked to them in ages but he still secretly dreamed of their adventures round the castle. He saw a grumpy looking Ron next to Neville, in the stand next to them. He looked to see if Hermione was next to him. She wasn't. Harry had heard rumours about Hermione and Victor Krum getting close, so he looked to see if she was with Victor. She wasn't there either. Victor was stood with Fleur and Cedric, but none of them were talking. They were all staring at the lake.

* * *

Suddenly a voice boomed

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle." Everyone went silent and looked at Ludo Bagman as he continued "They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then. One... two... three!" the whistle echoed shrilly in the cold air. Like everyone else, Harry craned his neck to see what the other champions where doing.

Victor had his wand pointed at himself, and seemed to be muttering a spell. His features were slowly changing. First, his skin started getting tighter around his face. His nose was sinking back into it and his skin was starting to go slightly grey. Just as his mouth and eyes disappeared under skin, his hair started sinking back into in to his head. The skin appeared to be splitting in three different places at the back of his head. Harry realised that they were starting to turn into eyes and mouth. Harry blinked. When he opened his eyes, Victor was still there just his head had been replaced by a sharks head. Suddenly, Victor dived and disappeared under the surface of the water.

Harry looked to see what Fleur and Cedric were doing. Fleur looked like she was having trouble with whatever spell she was attempting, so Harry looked over to Cedric. He, like Fleur, had his wand pointed at himself. As he murmured, a silvery, sort of silky bubble started forming around his nose and mouth. As soon as it was complete, he dived in and vanished from sight. Fleur still seemed to be having trouble with what she was doing, but a silver bubble was also now starting to form around her face. Then she also dived in and disappeared in a clump of seaweed.

* * *

It was only now that Harry wondered what it was the champions had to find. If it was an object, it must be pretty important if they were diving around the bottom of the lake to get it. Maybe it would be a clue for the next task?

Harry was now starting to get bored, and he had the feeling that he wasn't the only one. It had now been 25minutes since the champions had gone. He was just about to ask if he could join Fred and George's game of Exploding Snap when a head burst out from the lake. It was Fleur. If only she would bring her hands out so everyone could see what she had brought back. It was only then that Harry realised that she had tears in her eyes. A loud voice declared

"Fleur Delacour has returned, with 35 minutes to spare. She has however not brought back what needed to be returned. I won't spoil the surprise for you." Whispering broke out as she swam back to the stands. Harry wondered what it was that she should have brought back. She seemed quite upset, as Madame Maxime handed her a blanket.

The next half an hour was uneventful. But the tension was rising in the stands as the champions only had 5 minutes left. People were starting to wonder if anything had happened to Cedric and Victor when Ludo Bagman announced

"The hour time limit has now expired." Everybody was now wondering, but one of the Weasley twins wondered out loud.

"What happens if they don't come up?" Bagman must have been thinking something along those lines as he answered "Then we will have to rescue them."

Then, just as he finished, a head popped up in the water, about 100 meters away from the stands.

"Cedric Diggory has returned 1 minute outside the time limit. He has brought back what needed to be found." It was more a question of who, rather than what, as a second head appeared next to Cedric's. It was Cho Chang. Suddenly, someone shouted

"Gabriel! Where is she?" it was Fleur, no doubt asking Cedric about whom she should have found

"She's fine but she's sti-"He got down for a few seconds as he was still supporting Cho "She's still down there." This news only seemed to worry Fleur more.

Then, two more heads appeared above the surface of the water. It was Victor and someone with bushy, brown hair. Very familiar bushy hair. Hermione. Harry knew that Hermione and Victor had been close, he just didn't know how. Oh well, at least she wasn't at the bottom of the lake anymore.

* * *

When all the champions had been wrapped up in blankets and their cuts had been healed, Ludo Bagman's voice boomed

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have reached our decision." Instant silence "Merchief Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of 50 for each of the champions as follows...

Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the bubble-head charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to rescue her hostage. We award her 25 points." The stands applauded

"Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubble-head charm, returned with his hostage 1 minute outside the time limit." The Hufflepuffs cheered and Cho smiled at Cedric "We award him 47 points." The Hufflepuffs roared. Harry joined in.

"Mr Victor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was still effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him 40 points." The Durmstrang students and the Slytherins applauded.

Harry smiled. That still lest Cedric in 1st place.


	19. Chapter 19

Everybody was looking forward to the third and final task. Nobody was sure what _exactly_ what the third task would be about, but Hagrid was growing tall hedges on the quidditch pitch. It didn't take everybody long to realise that it was a maze. The champions generally weren't walking around the castle with their friends anymore; they were sat in the library or in an empty classroom, preparing them for themselves maze. They had to assume that it was not just an empty maze, but that there might actually be something in it. But the third task was now only 3 days away, and the only time anybody actually saw the champions was at mealtimes. They were usually up early and went to bed late, so they didn't have any time to moan about how 'zis 'Ogwarts food is far too heavy. At Beauxbatons ze food was much lighter' or 'It iiz far too cold 'ere'. Not that anybody cared.


	20. Chapter 20

**So guys, this is one loooooong chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Watch out for the change in P. coz theres loads of them!**

* * *

The quidditch pitch was nearly unrecognisable. The hedges, which must have been 25 feet tall, went round the edges of the pitch. A narrow gap was visible. The entrance. The passage behind it looked long and dark.

Harry sat down in the stands. This task was obviously going to be like the last one. Long stretches of time where nothing happens as you can't see what is going on.

As soon as everyone had settled down, Bagman's voice, now magically amplified, boomed

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the third and final task of this year's Triwizard Tournament! Let me remind you how the points currently stand: in 1st place, with eighty-five points, we have Cedric Diggory!" He paused, to allow the crowds to cheer "In 2nd place, with eighty points, Victor Krum!" Another pause "And last but not least, in 3rd place, Miss Fleur Delacour!" he waited for silence "Mr Diggory shall enter first, then Mr Krum followed by Miss Delacour. Well then Cedric, on my whistle. Three... two... one..." the whistle was barley heard as the crowds had joined in the countdown. They all watched as Cedric disappeared in the darkness of the maze.

**Cedric's P.O.V **

As he turned the left corner of the forked passage Cedric not only lost sight of the entrance, but he also lost the sound of the crowd's constant screaming and shouting. The silence was unsettling. When he was starting to think that this wasn't actually as bad as he thought, he came around a corner and nearly fell onto a deep pit, to which he couldn't see the bottom. He noticed that his heart was going at twice its usual rate. He decided that the best thing to do was to stay calm, and think about his options. He could blast a hole through the 2 meter thick hedge, he could attempt to jump over the pit, or he could just fill the pit with something. The hedge was probably too thick to blast a hole in, and if he jumped he could fall. But he could fill the pit up. The question was with what.

He wiped the droplets of sweat from his brow. He smiled. He knew what to fill it with now. He pointed his wand at the pit.

"_Aguamenti_. _Duro_." He walked across the iced over pit. Then, he pointed his wand at the pit again. "_Incendio_." Now it was just a pit again.

* * *

After some time of wandering around, Cedric heard a scream. It sounded like Fleur. But it also sounded far away. It would take forever to get back to this point. He chose to ignore it.

* * *

He came round a bend, and nearly walked into a large, metal gate. He knew it wouldn't be open, but he tried all the same. It wouldn't budge.

"_Alohomora_." It wasn't open "_Reducto_." That worked. He walked through the remains of the gate. Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him. Was it some weird beast of Hagrid's? He spun round, expecting the worst. "Victor?" He hoped he didn't sound too relieved. "Hey! What are you doing?" Victor had his wand pointed at him.

"_Crucio_."

He threw himself at the floor and pointed his wand at Victor. Something was wrong with his eyes. He was pretty sure Victor's eyes had never looked so, well milky. But he didn't have time to discuss Victor's eye colour. He had to make sure that Victor didn't attack again.

"_Impedimenta_." Then, he sent up red sparks for Victor, so one of the Professors could save him. He ran, leaving a frozen Victor behind him.

* * *

It was only when he stopped, to retain his breath, that he realised something. He was the only champion left still going. That was, assuming Fleur had had to be saved. He lifted his foot to start walking again, but fell flat on his face. He turned his head and looked down at his foot. Roots were growing out the ground, and wrapping themselves around his ankle. After finding that tugging only made it worse, he used a severing charm to cut the roots away. He scrambled to his feet and started jogging down the passage. It was probably best not to stand still for too long.

* * *

He was just trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Victor had tried to use an unforgivable curse on him, when he walked around a corner and stopped instantly in his tracks.

The thing stood in-front of him must have been 10 foot long. The Blast-Ended Skrewt's tail was curved over its back and its sting made it look more like a scorpion. The Skrewt was coming closer. As he started to panic, he threw the first spell he could think of at it

"_Avis_." Blue birds shot out of the end of his wand. Why weren't they attacking it? It was only a few meters away now. Then he remembered.

"_Oppungo_." The birds started diving at the Skrewt, and trying to peck through its armour. But their efforts went unnoticed as the Skrewt kept crawling closer. He would have to stun it. But he would have to wait till it was really close, so he could send the spell at its fleshy belly. That would be now. "_Stupefy_!" the Skrewt froze. Cedric had to jump to his left as the Skrewt toppled over.

* * *

After some time, Cedric didn't know how long, he saw a sort of blue light ahead of him. As he drew closer, he saw the glint of metal. He broke into a run. The cup was made of glass and the edged were held together by metal. The words 'Triwizard Cup' were engraved on the front. Cedric reached out for the cup with both hands.

**Harry's P.O.V**

It was starting to get dark, and everyone had just stopped paying attention to what was happening, since Victor had been saved half an hour ago. It was quite a warm, windless evening, but suddenly an icy cold breeze whipped through the stadium. Nobody really noticed, and if they did, they didn't care to think why there was a breeze colder than the Arctic on a wind-free day. Five minutes later, everybody who had acknowledged the breeze had already forgotten about it.

* * *

Sometime later, just as Harry was sat finishing a History of Magic essay he had in his pocket, there was a huge flash of light. When everybody had stopped shielding their eyes, they found Cedric Diggory, clutching the Triwizard cup, lying in the grass in front of the maze. Ludo Bagman's voice was barely hear-able above the applause

"Well, it looks like Mr Diggory here is out Triwizars champion! Ladies and Gentlemen: Cedric Diggory!" There was more applause. Ludo was slightly confused now; that had been Cedric's cue to stand up, smile, and wave. He went to go and see if Cedric had fallen asleep of exhaustion, or if he had passed out. But after nudging him, and eventually slapping him, Cedric still hadn't woken up. He called over the other judges. They were all starting to get worried now. He still hadn't woken up. They called over Professor. He did some spells, none of which really had any effect. Professor Dumbledore was trying to calm a worried Amos Diggory and his wife. The crowd was getting restless. They wanted to know what they trouble was. Then, several minutes later, an announcement was made

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I must now announce, with great regret, that Mr Cedric Diggory no longer walks amongst us. Please all make your way to the Great Hall, so we can pay our respects. Thank you."

* * *

The crowds were generally under shock. Cedric's parents had tears streaming down their face as they headed for the Great Hall. Harry saw several Hogwarts teachers walking round, crying silent tears. Professor Moody was the only one who didn't seem in shock. He was busy with Dumbledore, trying to find out the last spells Cedric had cast, and trying to find out what had happened.

Harry was in one of the stands further away, but he was still sure this was happening; Professor Moody's face started changing. The scars started disappearing till they were smooth skin, his nose was shrinking, and his hair was turning from its usual grey to light blond. But, before he could see anymore, Dumbledore grabbed the rapidly changing Professor Moody by the collar, and with a crack, dissaperated with him.

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

It was a shock to all of them, Cedric's death, but what was even stranger was, whilst Alastor had been helping him find out what spells Cedric had last cast, Alastor didn't really sound like himself. And his hands were smoother than they usually were. So was his face. Dumbledore was a clever man and he knew it, but he hadn't been able to foresee this.

Once he had disappeared into Alastor's office with a stunned whoever-was-pretending-to-be-Alastor, he told one of the portraits on the wall

"Fetch Minerva. Tell her we have an intruder. Then fetch Severus." He sighed as the portrait walked out of its frame. How had this happened? Who was this imposter? What had they been trying to do?

Minerva stumbled in

"Albus, what's this about an im-"she stopped as she looked at what was behind his shoulder. "It... it can't be! Barty Crouch Junior! How?" Severus was now also stood in the doorway.

"severus, would you care to go down to the kitchens and fetch the house elf Winky? Bring her back here. Then, bring the strongest Veritaserum you posses." He would have to find out what was going on. Winky would confirm Barty's story, he was sure of it.

He went and took the hip-flask from Barty.

"Ingenious. Alastor was always known for drinking from his own hip-flask." He opened the lid and let the contents splatter over the office floor. "Polyjuice Potion. Now I wonder... Minerva, help me search for a set of keys in here." They quickly found the keys. He walked over to the chest. It was only on the 7th key, that they found what they were looking for. Inside the chest, there was a deep pit. Inside, there sat an ill looking Alastor Moody. His fake leg was gone, as was his eye, and his grey hair had been cut unevenly. "How very clever. They would have had to keep him alive. And look Minerva. See where his hair is shorter than it is elsewhere? That's where his hair was cut off for the Polyjuice Potion. He looks like he's freezing down there. I shall throw him my cloak."

Suddenly, there was a cry of

"Master Barty! What is you doing here?" Winky looked up at him "You is killed him! You is killed my Master Barty!"  
"Calm yourself Winky. He is not dead. And as to what he is doing here, we will find that out very soon. Severus, please give him some Veritaserum." As soon as that had been done, Barty was ready for questioning.

**Barty's P.O.V**

"Can you hear me?" a calm voice said. He didn't want to anwer, but part of him just did, without him wanting to.

"Yes."

"Good. Why are you here?"

"My Master sent me." He answered without pausing to think.

"Who is your Master?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Why has he sent you?"

"To curse the sorting hat. To make it resort Potter into Slytherin. He hoped that this would make him become friends with the Malfoy Scum's son. Then he would start to think like a Slytherin. And eventually he would come to hate you. He would try and get rid of you."

"Then what about Cedric? Why kill him?" Dumbledore asked

"That was just a bit of fun. To cause terror. To show that the Dark Lord is back."

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

"My mother was dying. She knew she was. She begged my father to let us swap places. He loved her like he never loved me, but he agreed." Winky had been silent all this time. She shouted

"No Master Barty! You is giving us away, you is!" He ignored her and continued "They came to visit me. When they arrived, my mother took Polyjuice Potion with my hair. I took potion with hers. The dementors didn't notice. They felt two people entering, one dying, and one healthy. They felt two people leave, one of which was also dying. My father staged her death. He held a small funeral. My mother's grave lies empty."

"But what happened when you got home?"

"He put me under the imperius curse. I was weak. I couldn't fight against it. He made me wear an invisibility cloak day and night. And Winky used her magic to bind me to her. But she had sympathy. She begged my father to reward me for being good. After years of Winky's begging, he finally agreed to let me watch the Quidditch cup. I hadn't been outside in years and I loved Quidditch. But I was starting to get stronger. There were times when I was completely myself. Like in the box during Quidditch. I saw a wand sticking out of a boy's pocket. I hadn't been allowed a wand in years. So I took it. Winky didn't realise. She is scared of heights so she was hiding behind her hands. My father dismissed her as soon as he found out what I'd done. She had failed him. She had let me attain a wand."

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

This had been cleverly planned out. He wanted to ask more questions but he didn't have time. He had to go to the Great Hall to pay his respects to Cedric. But would he tell everyone? He couldn't say that an Death Eater who had been inside the school for the whole year had sent Cedric to Voldermort to be killed. He would, of course tell the other Professors, and Amos the truth. Not that they would all believe him.

**Harry' P.O.V**

They were all sat in the Great Hall. There was no longer a buzz to the crowd. Most people were just sat in silence. But those talking all went quiet as Dumbledore walked up to the front. He snapped his fingers. The banners, which were all bearing the Hogwarts crest, turned to canary yellow with the Hufflepuff crest.

"We are all here to pay our respects to Cedric Diggory. All those who knew him would say that he was a kind, loyal friend. He was clever and he worked hard. Those who didn't know him, he made a model Hufflepuff. He made his way through the Triwizart tournament. He even got to the cup first. Unfortunately, as he landed outside the maze, he twisted his ankle, fell forwards and knocked his head on the rim of the cup. I can assure you; he died a quick, painless death. Now, would you all raise your glasses to a true Hufflepuff. To Cedric." Everybody raised their goblets and chanted

"To Cedric."

* * *

When everybody had eaten, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now, for some more news. As I am sure all Hogwarts students are aware of, at the start of this year, there was a resorting. I am now apologising, as the hat can't. It was extremely muddled up. It spent the last 3 days and nights of the holidays composing its song. Why I left it so late, I can't tell you. But it was so tired, it accidentally resorted Harry." He looked at Harry "The choice is yours Harry. If you wish to return to Gryffindoor you may. However if you feel you are beginning to sympathise more with Slytherins, I shall not force you to leave. As I said earlier, the choice is yours." Harry's heart leapt.

"I think I'll go back to Gryffindoor, Pforfessor."

* * *

"You know I'm sorry don't you guys? I spent the entire year being a twit." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, as he stood in the doorway of their compartment in the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's face broke into a smile.

"Of course we forgive you! I mean, we've both been idiots as well!" she looked at Ron, who was busy trying to find out whether the bean he was eating was coconut or baby wipe flavour."Haven't we Ron?" she asked, giving him a glare

"What? Oh yeah, we have. Sorry. Here, I'll move my stuff for you."

Just when the train was about to start moving, they were all sat eating Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, when Draco burst in

"You've got to see this! Crabbe and Goyle have got Snape hanging by his ankles, 2 feet off the ground!" They all rushed after him. Harry laughed. Crabbe and Goyle had levitated Snape by his ankles and summoned ropes from a tree so that he was dangling in the air, whilst trying to make sure that his robes didn't flap to the ground. He really looked like a bat now. A very angry bat.

"Looks like Crabbe and Goyle actually have some brains in them!" Harry said.

"Actually, they still don't. I suggested it." It was Draco. Harry held out his packet of beans

"Want a bean?" "Yeah. Ooh! Mint!" he put it in his mouth and bit down. His face went bright red. Harry couldn't stop laughing. "What have you got?" Draco gasped "Mouldy cheese! You maggot! It's a disgusting flavours box!" Harry smiled. "You could have asked!"

They were flung to the side as the train started to move.

* * *

**So guys, this is the last chapter. I just want to say thanks to all the people who have followed this story, and who have supported me with reviews, views and other stuff. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
